


Comes the dawn

by orphan_account



Series: The Long Road [5]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, heart-searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A line is crossed suddenly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comes the dawn

It could have been the drink, the pills or just the unaccustomed closeness of another human body, but something woke Robbie up very early. He felt, rather than saw James lying next to him, turned towards him with one arm protectively across his chest. He was fully clothed so Robbie’s first suspicions were unfounded and then he remembered the booze and the cloud of fluff he had fallen into. James must have put him to bed and then lain down beside him, Lord only knew why, but it was strangely comforting. He’d not felt the warmth of another person by him since Val died and despite himself, he liked it.

 

Lewis’ first instinct was to push his sergeant away but in the early dawn light he took the opportunity to really look at the younger man as he couldn’t under normal circumstances. God but he was beautiful. Not handsome but beautiful in the way a woman was beautiful with his long blond lashes curling on his cheek, casting light shadows under his eyes. There was a slight crease between his eyebrows as if sleeping were something he had to concentrate on. His prominent cheekbones led down to sculpted planes of perfection by the mouth which was soft and pink as a girl’s.

 

Lewis had to mentally shake himself to stop that feeling. He was getting aroused and that was unthinkable. He wasn’t like that, but then this wasn’t just anyone, it was James. He’d become closer to this lad than anyone, even his own son. Could he fancy him? Did it just happen like that? Could you suddenly start to fancy your own sex just like that, out of the blue?

 

It wasn’t out of the blue though, was it? Robbie was honest with himself for once. Over the years he and James had drifted into a platonic marriage. They were like an old couple, able to anticipate each other’s every need and reaction. So the next step would be …of course it wouldn’t. Although, didn’t he catch James looking at him sometimes, quite often in fact, with that hunger in his eyes?

 

“I’m sorry, Sir, I didn’t mean to stay here all night, I just wanted to be sure you were OK.” James had woken up and was staring straight into Robbie’s eyes. Their mouths were inches apart and it would have been a moment’s insanity to touch. In the morning light James looked so young and so vulnerable, frightened that he had done something wrong. Something twisted in Robbie’s guts and he stepped over the line that had been dividing them for so long. He closed his eyes, forgot himself and kissed his sergeant.

 

James’ eyes flew wide open for a second and then closed in bliss. His hands closed over the sides of Lewis’ head and he held the kiss for as long as he could before the other man broke away.

 

There was a long, long silence.


End file.
